This product is designed for the health industry. It will be available to all health organizations: Hospitals, Doctors, Clinics, Pharmacies, Professional, Collegiate, and High School Athletic teams, and to everyone over the counter. This product will be used to help reduce/decrease, prevent and avoid swelling/edema to all joints and soft tissue areas of the body, which maybe may be as a result of surgery, athletic injury, slip and fall or systemic medical disorders.